


Parasite

by P_Artsypants



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Dragon transformation, F/M, Happy Ending, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: Soulsnatcher Dragons are rare, but deadly. But Hiccup finds out the hard way, it's the eggs you have to watch out for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2017, but I never posted it on here. Whoops! Hope you get to enjoy it now! 
> 
> Takes place right before HTTYD 2.

Dragons are dragons. Boys are boys. This is a simple fact of life, a line that should never have to be blurred. But sometimes, the realities that we come to know disappear. The unknown becomes feared, and enemies are made among friends.

It started out like any normal day. Hiccup was in chief training with his father. But just like everyday, the two bull headed vikings came to a disagreement and began to argue. Hiccup’s arm movements were always present and noticeable, but even more so when he was annoyed and frustrated. It was when he threw his arm back to gesture at his father’s chair, that it happened. His hand slapped Gothi straight across the face, and knocked her staff out of her hand. It tumbled and hit a mug of mead and a candle that sat on the table. The flames ignited the alcohol and soon, the whole table was on fire.

Hiccup was dismissed from training for the day.

The boy felt awful. Not just for causing the fire, but especially for slapping the frail elder. His face was still tinged pink.

“Ugh, the gods hate me.” He muttered to his faithful companion as they strode beachside. “I manage to bring pride to my tribe by ending the war with dragons, but I still cause more destruction to our village than our enemies.”

Toothless warbled in reply.

“Hiccup!” A pleasant voice called out for him. He glanced behind to see Astrid sprinting towards him up the beach. Finally, someone looking for him other than to yell at him. At least, that’s what he hoped. “Hey, what happened? I heard Stoick shouting from my house!"

“Oh you know, the usual.”

“That bad, huh?”

“I slapped Gothi and set the Great Hall on fire.” He resumed his meandering down the beach. She caught up to him easily and took his hand.

“I’d say that’s a new record. Very impressive.”

“At least I got away from dad.”

“Some would say you did it on purpose.”

“I hope Gothi doesn’t curse me or something. Do I look green?”

“You’re fine, Hiccup. And you’re perfectly normal. You’re just…growing into your limbs, that’s all. You’re so used to being small and limber, you just don’t know your own strength yet.”

“Well, it’s annoying. And I don’t remember you going through this.”

“I did.” She shrugged.

“Yeah right. You’ve always been a graceful swallow, but me? Nah, I’m a klutz. Always have, always will. And this doesn’t help.” He gestured to his leg.

“But isn’t that part of what makes you, you?”

“It’s a part of me I could do without.” He sighed. “I’m tired of being such an embarrassment for my dad.”

“Hiccup, you make your father very proud. Believe me. He just…doesn’t know how to show it.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ve given me this pep talk before.” His shoulders heaved with a frustrated breath.

Astrid scrunched her nose up. “Maybe you could blackmail him.”

“What?” He asked incredulously. 

“The next time he gives you a hard time, just get him back with a jibe like,” She made her voice nasally, impersonating him, "‘Oh dad, remember when you disowned me and took away my dragon even though I warned you about the dragon the size of a mountain?’ or ‘Hey dad, remember when I lost my foot because I had to save your sorry butt because you didn’t listen to me in the first place? Yeah good times.’” 

“What?! I’m not going to say that to my father!”

“It would work!”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“Am I? Really?”

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I really need to be alone for a while.”

She squeezed his hand in consolation. “Okay…just, don’t get lost in your thoughts okay? You tend to get depressed and then I’m the one that has to bring you out of it.”

Toothless trilled in agreement.

“Okay.” He smirked. He leaned in and left a kiss on her cheek. “I think I’ll go do some exploring. That should keep me occupied.”

“Be back by dinner.” She scolded.

“I’ll try.” He chuckled back. Easily, he mounted his noble friend, and they were off into the sky.

As the world disappeared below, Hiccup let the weight of disappointment melt from his shoulders. There was no responsibilities up here. The fresh air whipping his hair around and stealing his air was like the most refreshing thing in the world. The sensation was like Astrid’s kisses. Not the quick pecks either, but the slow and meaningful caresses she gifted him in secret. Yes, the weightless feeling was a favorite of his. He craved it, and so he flew as often as possible, and did whatever Astrid asked of him, just to be rewarded.

The sky was an old friend. Near and dear as Toothless, as it knew his secrets and desires. After all, the air stole them all when he ascended. He basked in the warmth of the sun, reclining as Toothless sailed lazily up in the clouds. The only sounds were the wind in his ears and his contented hums. A man once said that laughter was the best medicine. That man never flew a dragon.

“Where do you want to go today, bud?” The young man asked, rubbing his side.

Toothless banked to the left just a tad.

“Down south? Yeah, sounds good. There’s plenty of little islands to meander through.” He sat up and clicked the rigging into place.

So on they flew. Hiccup’s arms out at his sides, reveling in the currents that waved them about. To ride on the back of a magnificent beast was magic, to say the least, but for once, the teen wished to feel the power of flight himself.

They landed at an island they had only passed before. It was puny, overlooked every time, but just for a few hours, the duo could at least romp around. The island was mostly rocks and trees, and few shrubs here and there, but it looked mostly uninhabited.

“Totally alone.” Hiccup nodded. He didn’t count Toothless, since the Dragon was an extension of himself.

It was when they reached the denser part of the woods that everything changed. He had overlooked this island, and yet, it was utterly fascinating.

“Whoa…” The boy said, glancing in every direction, trying to take it all in. Everywhere, from the trees to the ground, white eggs were wrapped in silky threads and stuck to different surfaces. They almost looked like spider eggs, but twice the size of the boy’s head.

“I wonder what kind of eggs they are…” Hiccup stepped closer.

Toothless snagged the back of his tunic and pulled him back.

“What? What is it bud?”

The dragon whined low, in warning, laying flat to the ground.

“Oh, it’ll be fine. I’ll be quick, I just want to get a closer look.” He stepped closer again.

Toothless barked in refusal, but wouldn’t go after his boy.

“Fine! We’ll go.” But as he turned, he heard a soft crack. Looking down at his feet, he came to realize that his prothetic had punctured one of the eggs, and it was now leaking.

Hiccup’s heart sank instantly. “Oh no…” He tried to step back, but the amber goop was taut like rope. “What the—…” He reached down to wipe it off, but it stuck to his hand. He shook it, and the slime scattered, making thin lines with each splatter. “This stuff is worse than dragon spit,” he said as he wiped his hands on his shirt. It only proved to make him stickier. To his horror, Hiccup noticed the more he moved, the more the slime covered him.

“Toothless, help me out buddy?”

The dragon whined and covered his face with his paws.

“Toothless!” He insisted, by the dragon didn’t move. Frustrated, he tried to walk away, and grab a tree branch to collect the sticky substance. But as he took a few steps, the glop reached it’s elasticity and snapped him back. He landed on his rump, right on the center of the egg.

“Great.” He moaned. The gunk was like glue, as it stuck to everything on him. He tried to wipe it off on the grass, but bizarrely, it didn’t even stick to the blades.

He stretched out his slowly coating arms, only for them to snap back and hit him in the face. The more he fought, the more he became swallowed by the ooze.

“Toothlmm—!” He tried to shout, but the sludge had crawled up to his mouth. His arms were trapped against his chest as his body folded together. In his last moments, he saw Toothless watching with desolate eyes. The mass oozed over his eyes and sealed his lips shut. His prison grew harder and darker as he tucked himself into a ball. He needed to breathe, but the muck was in his nose.

A warm feeling blossomed in his chest and pierced his heart. Dragon’s fire nipped at his skin and seared his lungs. He didn’t know what was happening, but as he passed into darkness, he realized he’d find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“**Hiccup?**” The voice was unfamiliar, yet strangely comforting. He was still in the dark, but could hear the voice in his prison. “**Hiccup!**”

Hiccup moved his arms, expecting to be trapped, but he found, with a little effort, he could break free. He stretched his arms and legs, a cracking sound echoing all around him as he moved. Then he craned his head up and blinked his eyes open.

It was sunset, and he was on the beach of the island they had explored. Scattered egg shells laid in an circle around him.

“Oh wow, I must have blacked out.” He scrunched his face up as a dull ache pounded in his head.

“**Hiccup! I’m so glad you’re okay**!”

“Huh?” The boy sat up at the voice and looked around, but found only Toothless, staring at him with his tongue lolling to the side. “Who’s there?”

“**It’s just me and you**,” The voice spoke again.

Hiccup peered at his companion. “Toothless?”

The dragon became much more reserved then. “**So you can hear me.**”

Hiccup’s mouth fell open. “Y-yes! Yes, bud! I can—…this is amazing! How did—? What—?!” At that moment, he caught a glimpse of his hands. His fingernails were black and his skin was unusually pale. He felt his face, where the faintest of scales traced the edge of his jaw and cheeks. Then, he realized he felt grass under his foot. His left foot. He looked down and his breath left him. Where his peg leg used to be, was a brand new foot, but not like his other. It was black and scaled, three large toes with long claws stretched like fingers, while a fourth toe, much like a thumb, grew from the side. He wiggled them in curiosity, if not shock and awe.

“**Hiccup**,” the dragon whined.

Hiccup panted. “W-what happened to me? Why is this—?” Hiccup didn’t like it when he didn’t have answers. It made him feel like he was ignorant.

“**I tried to warn you**,” Toothless warbled, wrapping himself around his rider, “**but you’re so curious. That egg that you stepped in, it belonged to a dragon.**”

“But I don’t understand why I can understand you…"

"**The egg can’t hatch without a host. That’s why the shell was so soft. It’s using your body as a vessel.**”

Hiccup went back to examining his foot. “So…it’s a parasite?”

“**Yes.**” Toothless nuzzled his rider. “**The dragon slowly takes control over the body so it can grow.**”

Hiccup frowned and then looked Toothless in the eyes. “I’m turning into a dragon then, aren’t I?”

Toothless just whined again and laid his head down on the grass.

“I’m sorry bud. You did warn me, and I didn’t listen. It’s not your fault though.”

The Nightfury flicked his gaze up, but then looked out to sea. “**I’d do anything for you, Hiccup.**”

The teen sighed and rubbed the dragon’s head. “And I would do anything for you too, Toothless.” He followed his gaze out to the horizon. “How much time do I have left?”

“**I don’t know. Maybe a month?**”

Hiccup buried his head in his hands. “What am I going to tell everyone? What will I tell Astrid? What will I tell…my dad? He’s going to be so disappointed.” He sighed. “I sure let him down this time.”

“**Hiccup…it was an accident. I’m sure you’re father will understand.**”

“Stoick the Vast is just supposed to accept the fact that his son is turning into a dragon? Like that’s something normal?”

Toothless whined.

“At least I still have you, bud,” He cried. 

“**It will be okay, Hiccup. I'll help you!**”

The boy smiled, forlorn. “It’s getting late. We should get back.”

“**Are you sure?**”

“Yeah…I need to find out the extent of what…is wrong with me.”

“**Okay, I’ll answer your questions there, as many as I can.**” Toothless nuzzled his stomach.

Hiccup stood up on his new foot, testing it out, feeling the ground solidly underneath it. It was bizarre and disarming. There was a brief joy of the fact that his leg was back. But at the same time, it was alien. This foot didn’t belong to him. Without another word, Hiccup mounted his friend and flew off.

The sun had set on Berk, the sky had a dark purple hue to it. The stars beginning to glow. The moon was full. Hiccup aimed Toothless to drop through the skylight to his house. Inside, he bolted the door and shut the windows.

Having his father as the chief, the Haddocks were one of the few homes that had the luxury of a looking glass. Hiccup went to the washtub and peered at his reflection in the candle light. His eyes almost seemed wider, as the green overtook the white of his eyes. His pupils had stretched vertically, becoming a thin line. Black scales replaced his freckles, while his lower eyelid was tinted a deep purple. His canine teeth grew in length and resembled fangs. Hiccup ran his hands through his hair and felt bumps on his scalp. He groaned.

“This is a nightmare.”

“**What’s wrong with being a Dragon?**” Toothless asked.

“Oh, Toothless, in any other situation, I’d love to be a dragon. But I have responsibilities. The village can’t have a dragon as a chief. Astrid can’t marry a dragon…”

Toothless whined in understanding.

Hiccup rubbed his neck and felt very thin flaps like gills. “Is the parasite an aquatic dragon?”

“**No**,” Toothless answered. When he spoke, Hiccup felt the flaps buzz. “**Those aren’t gills, those are your sense ears**.”

“My…what?”

Toothless shook the two earflaps on his head. “**These are my ears. They pick up sounds, like you talking, crickets and birds**.” Then he vibrated the flaps around his chin. “**These are my sense ears. All dragons have these, and that’s how we communicate with each other. We croon**.”

“Oh!” Hiccup snapped his fingers. “I get it! It’s like…like you pick up vibrations in the air and hear them as sounds, like how we hear talking!”

Toothless looked at him in confusion. “**Um…yes**.” He assumed something was lost in translation, but as long as his human understood, he didn’t care.

“So, am I talking through them right now?”

“**No, you’re talking human**.”

“Then how can you understand me?”

Toothless almost looked haughty. “**I’m bright, Hiccup. I’ve learned to understand you. Most of the dragons have.**”

“Well!” Hiccup rolled his eyes. He smiled faintly, it was weird being able to talk with Toothless, instead of just at him. But he sounded like he thought he would.

“**Someday you’ll be able to croon. You’ll learn**.”

“I’ll have to,” Hiccup stated solemnly.

Toothless huffed. He hated seeing his friend so upset, and tried to look at the positives. It was becoming difficult.

“I want to try and hide this for as long as I can.” Hiccup confessed. “I don’t want to worry others.”

Hiccup knew his father would be coming home soon, and he retreated to his room.

“**You’re not going to be able to hide everything with your skins**,” Toothless stated. 

“What?”

“**These**,” the dragon tugged on his shirt.

“Oh. I might be able to get away with somethings…” Hiccup pulled out an old boot from when he still had his foot, and slipped it over the dragon’s foot. It was tight, but it would work. Then he took some rope and wrapped it around it. “There, I’ll say…that I’m growing and I needed my support for my leg.”

“What about your eyes?”

“Um…” He glanced around his room, in thought. Then he remembered something his father got from Johan. He went downstairs, and then returned with a pair of dark eye glasses on.

“**What are those**?” Toothless snorted in curiosity.

“These are eye lenses made from smokey quartz from Serica.” He adjusted them on his nose. “Can you see my eyes?”

The dragon came closer. “**Sort of, but I have better I sight then humans**.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“**What about your scales**?”

“Easy!” the boy explained. He felt his face and picked at the hard surface with his nails.

“**Oh don’t do that!**” Toothless whimpered. 

“Why?”

The dragon huffed and growled. “**It bothers me**.”

The teen rolled his eyes. “Fine, I think I have some paint around here.”

The front door opened and Hiccup heard a loud sigh. “Hiccup, I’m home. You here?” Stoick called.

“Uhh…yeah dad…”

He heard the steps creek.

“Don’t come up! I’m-I’m-I’m bathing!”

“In your room?”

“Uhh y-yeah, yes. I’m cleaning my clothes too, you know how dragon spit is.”

“Oh, I see.” The chief paused, scratching his beard. “Listen Hiccup. I…I’m sorry for yelling at you. You know how we are, hot headed…”

Something told him that Gobber was involved in this apology somehow.

“You’ve been making great strides in your training. And…I’m very proud of you.”

“Thanks dad…” Hiccup spoke, staring at his underdeveloped claws.

“So…yes. That’s what I wanted to say. Good talk. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight son.” The stairs creaked as the large man retreated.

Toothless laid his head on his boys lap. He knew there was no words to help console him.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked ridiculous. He didn’t need anyone to tell him, he knew. He had circular, black tinted glasses sitting on his nose and had a too small boot on his peg leg, wrapped with rope. He wore his gloves from the blacksmiths, which were huge to protect him from the heat. And while he had attempted to paint over the scales on his face, the color didn’t quite match, leaving little pink blotches all over his face.

“**I have a feeling this isn’t going to end well.**”

“We can only hope,” Hiccup replied.

Truly, he overestimated his fellow vikings and their observational skills. Maybe it was just the fact that he was _Hiccup,_ the one that always is doing something avant-garde. Maybe everyone was just used to him being strange.

That, or they really didn’t notice anything different.

After breakfast, Hiccup trekked down from his house and went on his way to the academy.

“Morning Hiccup!” Gobber called from the blacksmith. “Nice glasses, very edgy. I like!”

“Uh, thanks…I guess…” He looked to Toothless and shrugged.

The walk to the academy was bizarre, to say the least. Not only were people greeting good morning to him, but so were dragons.

“**Howdeedoodeethere!**” the terrors sang from the roof tops. “**Doos Princes!**”

“What are they saying?” Hiccup asked Toothless quietly.

“**They said ‘Hello, two princes’**.”

“Princes?”

“**Yes, after we killed the alpha, we became the leaders of the dragons of Berk**.”

“So, we’re the alphas?”

“**Well…no. We’re a step down from alpha. But there isn’t an alpha. Dragons are free to come and go as they please. But if they look to us for direction**. **They observed your father as alpha of the humans too, but don’t consider him as _their_ alpha**.”

“Oh, I get it…” Hiccup nodded. Then he laughed to himself, “who knew I had so much authority?”

At the academy, Astrid was there, waiting for him.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted.

Stormfly, being a tracker class dragon, smelled a difference in Hiccup. She flittered over to him and sniffed.

“What’s with the get up?” Astrid asked, being ever vigilant.

“**What happened to the boy prince?**” Stormfly asked.

“Uh…”

“**My boy fell into a Soulsnatcher egg.**”

Stormfly squawked in distress. “**How did this happen? Where were the eggs? We have to warn the other humans!**”

“Stormfly! What’s wrong girl? It’s just Hiccup. What, do you not recognize him?” Astrid hushed her dragon.

“**Oh my girl, don’t you notice what’s wrong with your mate? Why do you not weep for your loss?**”

Hiccup swallowed and placed his hands on Stormfly’s jowl. He directed her to look him in the eye. Then he focused, and tried. It was scratchy and broken, but he crooned out. “**She doesn’t know, Stormfly**.”

The Nadder just stared.

“**The eggs are on a small island in the south. We’ll put up signs. It’s going to be okay, Stormfly**.”

“**I can hear you.**”

Hiccup smiled.

“Hiccup? What’s going on?” Astrid had just witnessed Hiccup making a growling noise deep in his throat. “What was that?"

The teen pet the female dragon and turned to his girlfriend. “She’s okay, just startled.”

“Okay, my question still stands. What’s up with the—…” She gestured to his outfit.

He was able to get out answering once again as Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins blew into the arena. Astrid gave him a look that said, “we’re talking about this later.”

Normal greetings were made, questions about the training for the day were asked, and jokes were shared. All the while, the assembled dragons sniffed and talked to each other. Toothless explained the situation again, while Hiccup pretended that he couldn’t understand what was being said, and was forced to focus on the teens drabble. 

“Yo, Hiccup! Nice shades! Trying to get a girlfriend?” Snotlout laughed.

“Snotlout, we’ve been over this a hundred times,” Astrid rolled her eyes. “Hiccup and I are engaged.”

“Yeah, well sheep tossing has a goalie, but that doesn’t mean you can’t score.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, “tell you what, Snot. I’ll give you a chance when Hiccup is totally and completely out of the picture.”

_Which won’t be too much longer,_ Hiccup thought bitterly.

Astrid turned at smiled at him, “I’m kidding Hiccup, don’t look so terrified.” Then she laughed. 

Training was fine for the teens, but the dragons had a hard time focusing and giving their hundred percent. Once the training concluded, each dragon passed their condolences in a whine or forlorn glance.

“Alright, great work today guys, see everyone tomorrow!” And before letting anyone get a word in edgewise, he leapt onto Toothless’ back and a took off into the air. Astrid’s sounds of protest followed him. He was just lucky that Toothless was twice as fast as Stormfly.

“C’mon bud, let’s get away for a while.”

“**On it!**” The dragon soared up above the clouds for cover, and then evened out to a glide. “**How are you doing?**”

Hiccup laid back on his friend’s back and took of the glasses. “I’m exhausted. I don’t like hiding things from people, especially Astrid. I don’t even want to thing about facing my dad today.”

“**Then don’t. Let’s get away for the day!**”

“It’s not that easy. Yesterday was my ‘day off’. My dad would kill me if I skipped chiefing lessons. Heck, he’ll probably make me go to lessons when I’m a dragon.”

The two fell silent.

“**I bet our hive would be the most feared of the vikings if our chief was a dragon.**” 

Hiccup laughed. “That would be kind of cool. Though, it would probably be hard for them to understand me.”

"**You never know. I don’t know if there’s been any other humans caught by the Soulsnatcher.**”

“Soulsnatcher, that’s the name of the dragon?”

“**Our name at least. It’s the only dragon that is shunned and hated by us all, because it’s not truly a dragon.**” Toothless paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain it. “**It takes control of the body, like a parasite.**”

“You’ve mentioned.”

“**Right, but the creature that it used to be ceases to exist.**”

“What?”

“**As the dragon takes over your body, Hiccup, it will still your thoughts and emotions. Your memories will fade, and everything that makes you, you…it will end**.”

“Toothless...”

“**That’s why the dragons at the academy were mourning. It won’t be long until you start forgetting about us and your friends…**”

“No.” Hiccup shook his head. “I won’t let that happen. My body might change, but my heart will remain. I promise.”

Toothless purred in content. “**If anyone can do it, I’m sure it’s you.**”

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward, and hugged Toothless around the neck. “I’m glad I have you Toothless. You’re my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you. If I never met you…I’d probably be dead, or an outcast among strangers.”

“**Likewise**,” stated the dragon. “**You rescued me, and showed me so much more kindness then any of the other dragons had. And, you gave me other friends**.”

Hiccup smiled.

“**I won’t leave you. Even when you change, I will be right by your side, because you are my boy, and you will always be.**”

Hiccup let a tear roll down his cheek and land on Toothless’ crown.

“I can’t explain how amazing it is to actually hear you speak.”

Toothless’ tongue lolled out his mouth and he warbled. “**I’m glad you can hear me. There’s so many things I’ve wanted to tell you**.”

“Like?” Hiccup asked in excitement and curiosity.

“**My name**.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “You have a name?”

“**Of course!** **It’s Toothless now. But before we met, they used to call me Sonurnott**.”

“Sonurnott…that’s pretty cool. I like it.”

“**It’s okay, but I prefer Toothless. It’s fitting.**”

“Do I have a name that the Dragon’s call me?”

“**Just Boy Prince**.”

“Boy Prince…seems very dignified,” the teen laughed. He scratched the dragon’s head. “I suppose we need to start heading back. My father will be looking for me.”

“**Are you sure?**”

“I have to…I don’t want to disappoint my father before I have to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dragons did dream, Hiccup learned. Or had nightmares, as he unfortunately witnessed. In the depths of sleep it was so much harder to control his thoughts, to keep his anxiety at bay.

He stood in a dark field with damp air and swirling dark clouds as far as the eye could see. The grass beneath his feet was dead. When he called out for Toothless, the ground shook with a violent rage and dark vines sprouted from hell. He attempted to run, but was completely surrounded with briers that threatened to rip him apart. Huge thorns poked at his back and neck. Hiccup swallowed hard, hearing the low rumble of an approaching dragon. Fire licked at his chest from the inside, like something was trying to burn out his heart. The ground split in front of him, unleashing green flames from the dark.

A serpentine head emerged and stared him down with glowing green eyes. It’s horns looked like twisted, gnarly branches and it’s scales were midnight black, with just the faintish hints of violet around it’s eyes and mouth.

“Are you a Soulsnatcher?” Hiccup asked with a husky voice.

“**This body is mine.**” The dragon growled. Then it came toward him with a snarl and opened it’s great serrated maw, a green fire flickering in the back of it’s throat.

Hiccup woke with a start, gasping aloud. Toothless heard the noise and awoke as well.

“**What’s wrong?**”

Hiccup was quiet and breathed, catching his breath and bringing himself into reality. “Nothing, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”

The dragon came closer. “**About what?**”

“I-I….I don’t know,” he lied. He pulled his blanket up tighter and turned on his side.

He heard Toothless whine, before he went silent.

Hiccup didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

Everyday, he found new things changing on his body. Scales and spines starting to grow, his teeth widening, and even his fingers getting longer. The more he changed, the less he wanted to be around others. But the more he avoided Astrid, the more she pursued him at every turn. The town continued to be oblivious to his changes, thankfully, but he assumed Astrid and his father were starting to suspect something. Being the teen that he was, he began to fall back into old habits of hiding in the woods or in the forge. That’s all good and well when he was fifteen, but when his girlfriend had a tracker class dragon, he had to become more cunning.

Desperate for some peace, he awoke the Nadder in the night at her stall.

“**Stormfly**,” he crooned.

“**Boy Prince?**” She squawked. “**What is wrong?**”

“**I need to talk to you about Astrid**.”

“**What about my girl?**” The dragon perked up at the name.

The boy sat down on the hay pile in front of her. “**I know she’s worried about me, but I can’t have her know about this yet. I have to figure out a way to tell her myself.**”

Stormfly cooed, “**oh Hiccup. The sooner she knows, the better.**”

“**I know, I know. I just…**” He sighed, he didn’t had an excuse. “**Can you just give me some time? Can you…not find me when she goes looking?**”

“**And tarnish my reputation as the best tracker on Berk?!**” She squawked indignantly.

“**Please Stormfly, for me.**”

The Nadder stared at him with her piercing yellow eyes, taking in the pleading on his face. “**Alright, if you don’t want to be found, then I won’t find you.**”

“**Thanks girl!**” He scratched under her chin as she purred.

“**You spoil us!**”

With a smile he began to leave the hanger.

“**But Hiccup…**” she added, “**don’t forget. Astrid is your mate, you can confide in her.**”

He rested a hand on the doorway, thinking, then turned back slightly. “**I know, but I don’t want to break her heart**.”

It was nearing the end of the week, and Hiccup’s campaign to solidarity was working. At least thus far. He took to retreating in the cove one evening after chief training. That day, the Henderson girl and the Svenson boy were getting married, for what would be the third time. While the couple was not much older then Hiccup and Astrid, they had already had two divorces in the last two years. Their first wedding was proper, at the beginning of the harvest, when food was bountiful and the party could last a week. Now that this was the third time around, the vows were memorized by the couple, and the only witnesses were the family instead of the the whole village, for which Hiccup was grateful, since he was performing the ceremony. He was just happy that the village liked to party, and tonight there would be a reception in the great hall.

The ceremony went well, and he only stuttered once. The paint he had put on his claws had done well to hide the black when he sprinkled the couple with blood. As soon as it was finished, he booked it out of there, smoothly avoiding any critique his father had.

Now he was safely alone in the cove.

Or so he thought.

While he was tending the fire, he heard the squawk of the Nadder before Astrid and Stormfly landed in the area. He had just enough time to cover his hands.

“Hiccup!” She screamed.

He glared over at the Nadder.

“**I promised I wouldn’t look for you, I said nothing about looking for Toothless.**” She chirped.

“**I didn’t realize Nadder’s were so clever.**” Toothless purred.

“**You’re not the only smart dragon.**”

The blonde dismounted and started storming towards him.

What could he do? Run? No, that wouldn’t be fair to her, and she would surely overtake him if he tried to. She stood with her hands on her hips.

“Hey Astrid! Uh….what’s up?”

“Don’t try to talk me out of it, we need to talk!”

“Uh…okay…” He made himself doing something, anything. He poked at the little fire.

“You’ve been avoiding me. And every time I get the chance, you shut me out.”

Hiccup stopped what he was doing, as he could hear the desperation in her voice.

“We’ve been through so much together, and when you opened your heart to me, I couldn’t get you to shut up! But now…we’re getting married in a little over a month, and **now** you want to close up?” She knelt next to him and hugged him around the waist. “What did I do? Are you mad at me?”

He sighed, “no, I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He took his gloves off and covered her hands with his own. “You’re perfect.”

“Then what’s going on?”

He was silent, just rubbing her hands gently. “Can you close your eyes?”

“Hiccup…”

“Please…?”

The girl sighed. “Alright.”

He turned to her. Sure enough, Astrid had her eyes closed patiently. He took off his glasses, and took her face gently in his hands.

“Hiccup?”

“Shh…” he hushed her quietly. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been aloof, and that’s not fair to you. I’ve been punishing you for something you have no control over. Someday I will tell you everything.”

She started to open her eyes, “Hic—…”

“No, keep your eyes closed!” He covered her eyes with his hands.

“Okay! They’re closed!” She argued.

“I don’t…I don’t want to scare you.”

She laughed mirthlessly. “You could never scare me. You’re my Hiccup.”

“And your my Princess.” He leaned his forehead against her. “Gods Astrid, I love you so much.”

“I love you too…”

“But…”

“But?”

“Astrid, there’s something wrong with me. Very wrong.”

The blonde swallowed and asked with a shaky voice, “was that what Stormfly noticed on you a few days ago?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“I…I don’t want to give you all the details yet…but I have a parasite.”

“Oh.” She stated simply. “Like a worm?” She grimaced.

“No…not exactly.”

“Then what?”

He sighed, and hugged her close. “I can’t explain it. I don’t understand it myself either. But…you’ll know. It’ll be obvious some day.”

“Hiccup, you’re weirding me out. More then usual.”

“I know.”

“Is it catching?”

“Uh…” He looked at the two dragons.

“**I don’t think so**,” Answered Toothless.

“**Not if she doesn’t step in an egg,**” supplied Stormfly.

Hiccup shook his head, “No, it’s not.” 

“Okay,” Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiccup took her face again and kissed her sweetly, careful not to poke her with his teeth.

When he finally pulled away, Astrid kept her eyes closed like she promised.

“Are you doing okay otherwise?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I told you before, you go to this dark place, and then I have to pull you out.”

“I’ll be okay Astrid, I promise.” He kissed her again.

“Then no more hiding from me?”

“I’ll do my best."

The first week of his transformation had come to an end. Now things would only get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose on the eighth day, and with it, Hiccup. Which was weird, since he would never consider himself a morning person in the first place. As usual since the incident, he was sore, especially two knots on his back. He also felt like he sat down too hard and hit his tailbone. He reached back and rubbed his shoulder, feeling a bump mirroring his shoulder blade.

“My wings…” He whispered, knowing exactly what they were. Up until that moment, the thought that he was becoming a dragon wasn’t really real. He still felt human, just with dragonesque features. But with the feel of his wings, there was a strange pang in his chest.

This was permanent, he was becoming a dragon.

Even without touching them, he could still feel the buds on his back. His skin felt tight, and his muscles were sore.

Hiccup went and looked in the mirror. The paint on his face had smudged in sleep, so he’d need to repaint it. The flaps on his neck had started to grow outwards, and were much thicker and purple. He’d need to hide those as well, a scarf would do. Finally, tiny black horns were starting to sprout from his scalp. Thankfully, he had a fur lined, sheepskin cap to hide those.

Once he was presentable for the village, he checked himself over one more time. His tunic was loose enough that his wing stubs weren’t visible. He just looked like he was very very cold.

“**You doing okay?**”

“You ask me that every day.”

“**I know, and every day you give me the same answer. You lie and say you’re fine. Are you going to do the same thing today too?**”

“No.” Hiccup turned around, giving Toothless a helpless smile.

“**Oh. I see. What do you need?**”

Hiccup breathed slowly. “I don’t know.”

Toothless hurried over to his human, and nudged him with head, and then tucked him within the folds of his wings and paws. Then he purred lowly in his throat. Hiccup settled in the warm embrace of the dragon. In the days passing, he had felt cold. Right down to his bones. Even with the access heat of his clothes, he felt so cold.

“**You’re cold.**”

“Yeah…”

“**Dragons are cold blooded**.”

Hiccup was quiet, then he wistfully spoke, “Toothless, I don’t want to be a dragon. If it was like it was back when we first met, then yeah, I’d be okay with it.”

“**You’ve expressed this before.**”

“I know.”

“**Protesting against it won’t change anything…**” The Nightfury purred in consolation.

“I also know.” He sighed, and then scratched the dragon’s throat. “I just like talking to you. I don’t have to hide anything.”

“**It would be good to tell Astrid too.**” Toothless reminded.

“I will, soon. I promise.” He wormed his way out of Toothless’s grasp. “Bud, there’s so many questions I want to ask you, about your home, your family…but I don’t have the time.” He shook his head. “I’m not trying to say your not important, you are. Your the most important to me…but I—…”

The dragon licked him squarely across the face. “**I understand, you silly boy. There’ll be time for us to talk**.”

Hiccup sputtered and rubbed his face. “Gross!” He snapped the slime off his hands and then smiled at his dragon. “Thanks bud.”

He went over to the mirror and fixed the paint on his face and made sure he was covered.

Toothless didn’t want to say it, but by the time Hiccup lost his ability to speak with his human friends, he wouldn’t remember who he was.

The teen moseyed on down to the great hall, knowing that’s where everyone was taking breakfast together, since the wedding was still being celebrated.

As he walked in, he pulled his scarf up over his mouth, feeling self-conscious. Thankfully, there’d be a lot of hung-over vikings that cared little for anything other then their pounding headaches.

He found Astrid and their friends and sat down quietly.

“You’re up early.” The blonde teased.

“Yeah, I had trouble sleeping. Everyone else is here early too.”

Tuffnut pointed at him. “Nope, 'staying late' is the phrase you’re looking for, sir.”

Hiccup chuckled. “You guys didn’t go home?”

Snotlout hiccuped. “Why go home when the booze is right here?”

The chief’s son rolled his eyes. “Well, I hope that you learned your lesson.”

Fishlegs, looking bright-eyed and bushy tailed. “Some of us didn’t get drunk.” Then he glanced over the Snotlout. “Some of us are still drunk.”

“I~ am n~not drunk!” The young Jorgenson shouted, pounding his fist on the table. The movement send a cloud of dust up into the air and into Hiccup’s face.

Oh no, he had to sneeze.

The teen held his breath and scrunched his nose. His eyes watered as he reared up. Oh man, this was going to be a big one too.

“Ah-!!!” He sucked in air. But the rest of his sneeze was released in a torch of green flame from his lips. It scorched the table and dinnerware, singed Snotlout, and lit Tuffnut’s hair up in flames. The blonde patted himself, screaming as his sister laughed at him. Snotlout was unflustered as he rubbed his face in wonder. The rest of the hall peered over at the table hen they saw a pillar of green fire, but as soon as they saw Hiccup, they dismissed it.

The ones he worried about were the sober Fishlegs and Astrid, who were very _very_ interested in their friend, who appeared to breathe fire. 

“Uh…” Hiccup stared back.

“Cool!” Fishlegs nearly shouts. “How did you do that?”

“Uh…” _Think dummy!_ “I made a small device that fits in the back of my teeth,” he pointed. “And uh…with enough force, it creates a flame on my breath.”

“Oh oh oh oh!! And the green fire is due to the use of…” The larger teen sniffed the air. “Boron and…Zinc?”

“Yes!” Hiccup laughed nervously. “And the minerals were found in the flint that I used.”

“Haven’t you burnt your mouth?”

Now that he thought about it, the inside of his mouth did feel like he drank a too hot drink. “Several times.”

“Can you make me one?” Fishlegs asked, nearly begging.

“Sorry Legs, I don’t recommend it. It’s too dangerous.” He grinned. “Just use Meatlug.”

“Okay…” Fishlegs conceded.

Astrid didn’t buy his story. Not for a moment. She knew Hiccup, and even if he had a mess-up in his inventions (all the time) he’d take responsibility for it and explain what he did. He didn’t stumble over his process. He didn’t come up with the idea as he spoke.

“Oh!” Hiccup feigned surprise. “I forgot to do…a thing! I’ll check you guys later!” He stood up suddenly and started towards the door. He wanted to spend time with his friends, but he couldn’t keep deflecting their questions, especially after that.

“**What are we going to do now?**” Toothless asked, as they moved.

“We need to disappear for a few hours, just so everyone forgets about what just happened.”

“**Okay, have any plans?**” The dragon liked the idea of spending time alone with his boy.

“I think we need to do something about those eggs. We need to make sure nobody finds these things again.”

Toothless agreed with a snarl. “**Let’s go!**”

Hiccup was already on his back before they even left the hall.

“Do you remember where that island was? I didn’t map it.” The teen asked once they were up in the air.

“**I think it was this way, towards the south.**” Toothless turned.

As they drew nearer to the island, Hiccup began to feel a tug at the back of his head. They were going in the right direction, but Hiccup felt him stir the Nightfury more on point. The dragon said nothing, but let the teen guide him. Soon they touched down, right but the nest of spidery eggs. There was no change or disruption in the webs.

“Good, nothing else has been here.”

“**Are you going to add this to the book of dragons**?” Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded slightly. “We’ve got time. And I’d feel bad if I didn’t document these dragons before destroying the eggs.”

That surprised Toothless. “**You’re going to destroy them?**”

“What other choice do I have?”

“**I just never thought you’d be the one to kill an innocent dragon.**”

Hiccup glanced over the eggs. “But you said it yourself, they aren’t actually dragons, they’re parasites. They kill other dragons. they destroy and ruin. If we leave them, how many more lives will they claim?"

Toothless whined. “**You’re right.**” He sucked in air and let a plasma blast careen into one of the eggs. The white webbings smoldered away, but the soft egg remained intact.

“Huh…”

Toothless grunted and reared up, unleashing a strong blast at a trio of eggs in a tree. The eggs fell hard and the tree exploded into flames.

“Impressive.”

“**Look at the eggs.**” The dragon groaned.

The white sacks sat on the ground, free from their webbing, but yet again, still intact. 

“**Maybe you need to use your fire on them?**”

“Maybe…but I don’t know how!”

“**It’s easy! You just…you just do it!**”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’ve been blasting things all your life! It’s hard to describe, isn’t it?”

The Nightfury blinked. “**Well…**” The boy was right, how do you describe breathing fire? How do you describe breathing? How do you describe making your heart beat? He couldn’t, it was just something that happened. “**I don’t know how to describe it. You just…do it!**”

Hiccup nodded. “Well…let me try.” He sucked in air and then forced it out through his lips, the air whistling through his teeth.

“**What was that?!**” Toothless barked his laugh.

“I gave it a shot!”

"**I thought you where turning into a dragon! Not a bird!**”

“Oh HA HA~!” With his last breath, a puff of green flame left him. He stared forward wide-eyed.

“**There you go!**” The night fury laughed harder.

Hiccup practiced breathing out like one who to warm their hands. He got a small but constant flame, not much farther then a few inches past his face. “I—I—I did it!” He grinned. “Look! I’m breathing fire!”

Toothless wagged his tail in excitement. “**Soon you’ll be eating raw fish and sniffing my butt!**”

Hiccup grimaced. “Let’s just take things one thing at a time.” He looked back at the eggs with a frown. He sucked in a big breath, then let it out in a powerful gust. Unfortunately, the flame wasn’t really strong enough yet. The one he sneezed out was better. He tried again, letting one loose about the same size as the first.

“Okay, that’s the best I have right now…whoo, I need to sit down.” He said as he plopped on the grass. Toothless settled down next to him, giving him something to lean on. “That took a lot of wind out of me.”

“**Why do you think we have shot limits?**”

“Oh…” Hiccup nodded in understanding. “I get it!” He grabbed the dragon manual out of Toothless’ saddle bag. “You know, there’s so much stuff I can add to this now. I better make sure to get it before I loose my hands.”

“**I’m imagining you as a full sized dragon, scratching out what you want to say in the dirt, and having Fishlegs jot it down.**”

“I mean, I would.” The teen shrugged, doodling the eggs into the pages. “If it comes down to it.”

Toothless didn’t really want to remind the boy that he was going to forget himself before he got to that point.

Toothless didn’t have to tell him.

“**So what are we going to do about the eggs?**”

“Well…until I get a bigger flame, we should block off access to the eggs.”

“**Maybe burn the trees and bushes around them?**”

Hiccup nodded. “Whatever deters living things from coming towards them.”

A trip to the armory and back, and the duo got to work cleaning up the area. Toothless circled the nest, blasting the shrubbery out of the way, while Hiccup carefully maneuvered around the eggs.

“**Careful, my boy. I can’t have you doubly infected**.”

“I’ll be fine!” The teen stated as he promptly tripped and fell face first into an egg.

“**Hiccup!**” The Nightfury roared.

Hiccup sat up, and easily wiped off the goo, surprisingly. “Its…not sticking anymore.” He stated. As the goo hit the ground, it spread to cling to other clumps around it. Soon, the egg was reformed at sat safely.

“Interesting…” He took out his journal and took notes.

“**Really? Now?**” The Nightfury called.

“Oh, sorry!” The boy laughed.

When they finished, there was a makeshift barrier made around the area, made from old swords and axes. All the plants around it were dead and scorched.

“There, that should be good.” Hiccup clapped the dirt off his hands. “High-five!”

“**What?**”

“Hold up your paw.”

The dragon did, and Hiccup slapped it.

“**What was that for?**”

“It’s a celebratory thing we do.”

Toothless looked at his paw, then whacked Hiccup on the back, sending him to the dirt. “**Good job!**” 


	6. Chapter 6

When Hiccup came home, it was dark out, and most people had retired to bed. He landed outside his house. “How much do you wanna bet that Astrid is watching from her room with an eye glass, waiting for me?”

“**I’ll wager my breakfast that she’ll be over before you’re out of your flight suit.**”

Hiccup opened the door and saw his father sitting by the fire. Stoick lifted his eyebrow at his boy, and then returned to tending the flames. “Well, you’ve been absent today.”

“Yeah, I know. There was a dragon emergency.”

“Dragon emergency?” The chief was concerned, “Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?”

“O-Oh, yeah.” He nodded. “I’m great, I mean, I’m fine. Everything is fine, it was taken care of.”

“What happened?”

“Uhhh…hostile dragon eggs.”

“What did you do? Destroy them?”

“Uh, no actually. We _tried_…” he admitted. “They’re…a bizarre type that we’ve never seen. The eggs…” he licked his lips. “They need a host to hatch.”

“Like…parasites?” Stoick asked.

“Yes! Exactly like a parasite!”

“What did you end up doing?”

“Well, we burnt down the trees and bushes in the surround area, and then built a barrier to deter animals and people from getting too close.”

“Good, good.” Stoick nodded. “If that doesn’t work, then we can figure something out. Don’t hesitate to clue me in with these kinds of things.”

Hiccup smiled. “Thanks dad.”

“One more question,” the mountainous man stated. “What’s with the get up?”

Hiccup gulped. “Uhh…”

Toothless let out a low whine to interrupt. “**I’m tired!**”

“I know, bud.” The teen pat his dragon. “Toothless is tired, so we’re going to go to bed.”

“Me too.” The chief stated, standing up. “Astrid said she wanted to talk to you, so she might pop in. I wouldn’t doubt she was waiting for you.”

Hiccup chuckled. “I wouldn’t doubt it either.” He rolled his eyes.

Both boy and dragon went upstairs and got ready for bed. Hiccup took off all his extra clothing, leaving him in just his leggings and tunic. As soon as he took off his boots, he heard a knock on the front door.

Toothless perked up, “**Are you going to put your stuff back on**?”

Hiccup simpered. “I don’t think so. I think it’s time to tell Astrid.”

“**I’m proud of you**.” Toothless trilled.

He heard the door open, and Astrid’s voice. “Is he here?”

“Yes, he’s upstairs.”

The teen only had a moment to sigh, to relax his nerves, before he heard Astrid coming up the stairs. “Hiccup?” She pushed the curtain aside and saw his back. “No more running, mister.” She laughed.

“I know.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s up?” She put her hands on her hips. "What’s wrong? Where did the fire come from?” She started to walk towards him.

“Wait.” He commanded.

Astrid halted in her step.

“I need to ask you something first.”

“Okay,” She agreed.

“How much do you love me?”

He heard her exhale slowly, hesitantly. “Hiccup, what’s going on?”

“Please Astrid, I need you to answer this.”

“Is this about the wedding? Is that what’s wrong? Because that’s normal! I’m even nervous about it!”

“No, this isn’t about the wedding.” He swallowed. “How much do you love me?"

“Hiccup…” She sat on the bed, touching his back with her finger tips. “All my life I wanted to be a celibate shield maiden. I never had any interest on being a housewife, and I cared even less about having a husband.” She played with his hair. “But then…I don’t know…I grew a liking for you. And when I saw your cleverness and bravery during the green death battle…I felt things I had never felt before. It was hot!”

Hiccup chuckled.

“And…for once I didn’t see myself as this strong untouchable warrior, but as a woman, and that sounds strange, but…” She was aware she was rambling. “I simultaneously loved and hated you. Because I knew I couldn’t sacrifice myself like you did, but you were amazing and I was so scared when you fell…” She sighed. “Then the peace came, and the fight left me. I wasn’t afraid for myself and the village, and you gave me that freedom. I could be the girl I couldn’t be before. You smiled at me, and called me beautiful. You gave me flowers and calmed my soul. I began to think that maybe being a wife wouldn’t be so bad. As long as I could be your wife. And that was weird, because you were _Hiccup. _But you were kind and loving and cute and…I don’t know when it happened, there was this moment where you smiled at me and my heart caught in my throat, and I just wanted you to hold me and never let me go.”

She leaned her forehead on his back.

“Hiccup, you changed me, in the best way possible. I don’t know what I would do without your smiles. You are my other half, and I love you so much.” She kissed his spine. “Does that answer your question?”

Hiccup didn’t have the words. How do you tell someone with so much love in their heart, that they can’t be with you? That you’ll basically be dying? He knew he needed to tell her, but the words just weren’t there.

So he just turned and looked at her.

She stared back, like she had never seen anything so strange in her life. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her lips as she took in a shuttering breath. Astrid wanted to scream, but she was so paralyzed with shock, she just couldn’t. She shook her head slowly, willing the vision to go away, but no, it didn’t change. He was still there with those petrifying green eyes, and those horns.

“Wh-wh-what happened?” She attempted to say calmly, but it all came out in a horrified stutter, as her eyes were locked with her soon-to-be husband’s monstrous features.

He rested a clawed hand on hers. “It’s still me Astrid, you don’t need to be afraid.”

The blonde breathed slowly. He was right, it was just Hiccup. Nothing scary about him. She swallowed. “I know, sorry. It was just…I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I wanted to hide it from you, but I knew I couldn’t hide forever.” He raised her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. “I seem to be extremely unlucky…and clumsy. But you knew that.”

She mirthlessly chuckled.

“I told you before, I have a parasite. But it’s a dragon. I fell into an egg and it needs a host to hatch and grow. So, now I’m turning into a dragon.”

“So, is that all that will happen, or will you…?”

He looked away from her, playing with his hands. “Toothless said I will turn into a dragon, and in the process…I will lose myself. The dragon that is growing will take control of my thoughts and emotions…and I’ll just fade away.”

“But what if it doesn’t? You’re so smart Hiccup, you can keep yourself!”

“I hope so…” He dejectedly looked off to the side. “Truth is, the dragons don’t know if any other humans have fallen for the Soulsnatcher.”

“It’s called a Soulsnatcher? It’s…a really fitting name.” Astrid pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

“Are you okay Astrid?"

She simpered. “As okay as I can be…I suppose.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I’ve already excepted it.”

“Oh Hiccup!” She threw her arms around him. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault.”

“Because I want to help you, and support you, but I can’t! I don’t know how! I thought I was going to marry you, but now I’m losing you? It’s not fair!”

“Right, it’s kind of hard to love someone…when they’ve turned into a monster.”

She vehemently protested. “You aren’t a monster, you’re my Hiccup.” She kissed him gently. “It’s just…”

“Thanks…” He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her crown. “And I know…I don’t expect it to be easy on you.”

“How much longer do I have with you?” She looked up with tearful eyes.

“A little less then a month.”

She closed her eyes in defeat. She fisted his tunic in anger. Not at him, but at the gods for allowing such a fate. She breathed against him in a haggard breath. “I’m not giving up on you. You’re going to stay Hiccup, no matter what you look like. And I will stay by your side. Songs will be sung about the great dragon chief of Berk, and I will be there to witness it. I’ll learn to speak with you, to understand you when you lose your words. You will keep yourself! I know it!” She said this aloud, not just for his benefit, but for hers as well. She was holding so tightly to this dream in her arms, but it was only turning to sand and crumbling through her finger tips.

“I don’t want to lose you.” She whispered.

He didn’t know what to say. He just pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead. “Stay with me tonight?” He asked.

“Of course.”

He laid down, pulling her beside him. She aimlessly kicked off her boots and pulled up the blanket. His careful claws combed through her hair, and untangled it from her braid. She kissed his collarbone.

“Hiccup, will you make love to me?” She asked timidly.

“Oh Astrid…” He sighed, weaving an arm around her. “I’d love to…but you know we can’t. Especially since my dad’s the chief.”

“Why not? If he knows about this, he’d have to make an exception. If this…If I don’t have much time left with you…”

“What if you get pregnant?”

“That’s a good thing though, isn’t it? You need an heir! And so…”

He hadn’t even though about having an heir. That was another bridge to cross when it came to it.

“I don’t want my child to grow up without a father.” He said honestly. “Also…you may love again, and I don’t want your heart to be hung up on me to prevent that.”

“I won’t love again.” She said vehemently. “You’re the only one who could break down my defenses. I won’t be letting them down again.” She smiled softly at him, in assurance. “Besides, now I really can be a shield maiden.” She kissed his chin. “I won’t give up on you. You’ll never forget me, or your family. It’s going to be okay.”

He buried his face in her hair and used his legs to envelop her. “I trust you."


	7. Chapter 7

Another restless night of nightmares. This time Astrid was in them. He assumed it was because she fell asleep in his arms. In his dream, his hands were tethered, and he couldn’t move. The Soulsnatcher was growing bigger in his mind, as it towered above him, the dragon even bigger then the doors to the great hall. The monster had Astrid in it’s jaws.

When Hiccup awoke at dawn, Astrid and Toothless were both gone. He had a good idea why when he got up and realized his sheets had been slashed and his bed frame had claw marks in it. He checked himself, but he had no injuries. He leapt from his bed and dressed carefully. There was a dragon race today, and he needed to make sure his disguise would stay in place.

But his features were more defined this morning. Maybe it was because of the dream, or maybe things really did change over night. His horns were getting longer. Soon the hat wouldn’t be able to hide it. He could feel sounds with his neck. A fly on the wall, the fire downstairs. Colors looked slightly different, even his nose seemed slightly pointier.

Once he was dressed, nearly covered head to toe, he headed downstairs. Stoick was there with Gobber. They both gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

That was strange in and of itself.

He ran out of the house, in search of his bride and his dragon.

“Astrid! Toothless?” He called for them.

As he passed dragons in the village, he crooned questions to them.

“**Your mate is at the academy.**” They stated in awe, as any dragon would if they spoke with a human. Hiccup didn’t stop to explain as he ran to the academy, a funny feeling bubbling in his stomach.

The normal gang was at the academy, prepping their dragons for the race. He spotted Astrid saddling up Stormfly as Toothless sat by quietly, watching the kids.

Snotlout spotted him first. “Hey! It’s Firebreath McPuffypants! Are you going to join our race today?”

Hiccup acted like everything was normal. “You know it! Why? Scared I’ll beat you?”

“Psh, as if! It’s just you’ve been absent a lot lately. We’ve all noticed.”

Hiccup leaned on the chains that lined the outside of the academy. “Sorry guys! There was a dragon emergency, and I’ve been trying to take care of it.”

“Dragon emergency?!” Fishlegs nearly shouted. “And you were dealing with it without us?!”

He scratched the back of his head, “Sorry guys, I was just worried. It’s pretty dangerous.”

“Dangerous?!” Tuffnut shouted.

“Don’t you know us at all!?” Echoed Ruffnut.

Astrid spoke up for the first time. “It’s not the fun type of danger.” She turned to look at Hiccup, a pained and fearful look on her face.

Hiccup came into the academy, while Toothless rushed over to him. “**You had a nightmare last night**.”

“**Yeah, I did…how did you know?**”

“**You need to talk to Astrid.**” The Nightfury whined. He rubbed against his leg, and then wondered over to talk to Stormfly.

Hiccup approached his girlfriend carefully, as she was quietly speaking to Stormfly.

“Astrid?” He whispered. “Are you okay?”

She looked at him with a frown. “I could tell you, or I could show you.”

He blinked.

“Come with me.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the old stalls closing the door behind her. She planned this, he could tell, because two torches on the wall were lit up. As soon as the door was closed, she began to take off her arm guards, shoulder plates, and then her shirt.

It was not the first time Hiccup had seen her with only her bindings. But that was the last thing in his mind as he saw another wrap, from her shoulder to below her rib cage.

“What’s that?” He whispered.

Still silent, Astrid undid the bandages, displaying thick stripes of blood all the way across her chest. The marks matched the ones on on her bed frame.

“I did that, didn’t I?” He fell on his rump, and covered his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Astrid sighed while she re-wrapped it. “You don’t need to apologize.” She tucked the bandage in. “It’s not that deep, but it’ll probably scar.”

Hiccup shook his head, not looking up. “I’m so sorry…” was all he could say.

The blond knelt next to him. “I guess I just can’t be around you while you’re sleeping.”

“What happened?” He asked.

She played with the bangs sticking out from under his hat. “I think you fell asleep first. But…I got scratched and when I looked to you…you’re eyes were really narrow and you had your teeth bared to me.”

“Oh Astrid…”

She simpered. “Don’t worry, Hiccup. I spent my whole life training to take down dragons. This was the only hit I took.” She touched her chest.

He grinned. “Of course you can handle yourself. Why wouldn’t you?”

“You tried to attack me, but I pinned you to the bed. After a little while, you calmed down and seemed to fall back to sleep.” She adjusted the bandage slightly. “I think it was the dragon inside you that woke up and took over, since you were asleep.”

“That’s exactly what it was.” He sighed. He stuck his hands in his armpits and pressed down tightly. “What am I going to do Astrid? I can’t stay awake all the time. I know I can conquer this—…I even hesitate to call it a dragon…”

“I understand.” She touched his knee. “I can’t imagine the internal struggle you’re going through. It has to be hard.” She looked around in curiosity. “Maybe it would be smart to start sleeping in here from now on. If you’re that concerned about it.”

He groaned.

“We’ll make it all pretty in here. Move in a bed, some flowers, maybe paint a fake window on the wall. It’ll be fine.”

“I love you.” He stated suddenly.

“I…love you too?” She returned, slightly taken aback.

He didn’t respond to her suggestion as he stood. “The race will be starting soon, and I have to get Toothless ready for it.”

“Okay, if you’re sure…” She followed suit in standing. She made to put on her shirt, but stopped as he took a gentle hold of her wrist. She looked into his eyes, right before he leaned in and pressed soft kisses into her neck and sternum. His callused hand traced her spine and smoothed over the taut skin of her waist.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear before he kissed her with a gentle reverence.

“And you’re handsome.” She whispered back, her breath stolen from her.

“Even like this?” His mien was troubled.

She cupped his cheeks gently. “Nothing is this word or the next could change that. So you’re becoming a dragon. You’ll be the goddamn hottest dragon around.”

“Astrid…it’s not healthy to lust after animals.” He teased.

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

—

It was like every other race they had. The dragons lined up at the starting line in the arena, while the crowd chanted for their favorite. Over the years, the three favorites were the twins, more specifically Ruffnut (who only won because of Fishlegs and Snotlout) and Hiccup and Astrid. Ever since they had been officially dating, they had been working as a team to help each other win. It was usually determined by whoever scored the first point.

“You’re so going to win this time Hiccup.” Astrid taunted, promising she would get the sheep first and score it in his basket.

“Oh, but my dear Astrid, it is you who shall be winning.” He grinned back.

The horns rang out, signaling the start. All the dragons took off in a flash, each person steering their mount to favorited hiding spots for the wooly creatures.

For the first time since the incident started, Hiccup started feeling a great advantage to his situation. He could hear the sheep. There was none in sight, but the sound travelled to him. He could smell the creatures, too, as if the wind didn’t have any effect on him.

“**This way Toothless, there’s one behind the stairs at the Great Hall.**”

Toothless perked up in curiosity, not even he knew there was one there. He followed Hiccup’s direction as asked, and sure enough, the first sheep to be caught was found. Hiccup hurried and returned it to the goals, and placed it in Astrid’s basket. The other teens had yet to notice that Hiccup had even separated from the group, and continued to scan the streets between the houses.

Hiccup smelled another, it’s wool damp, and nodded toward the beach. How a sheep got way out there, no one would know, but it was another point for his sweet Astrid. This time when he dunked the sheep, Ruffnut saw the action.

“Hey! Astrid has two points already!”

Snotlout and Fishlegs were called to attention. There was no way they’d impress Ruffnut if _Hiccup_ kept scoring for Astrid.

“C’mon Hookfang! We’re gonna lose!”

“We got this, Meatlug! There’s nothing stopping us!” They both cheered respectably.

Astrid smiled towards her boyfriend in pride and zipped over to him. “Care to let me in on your secret?”

Hiccup flicked his eyes over to her, and grinned. “Dragon senses.”

Her eyes widened, but not in fear.

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. “The next one’s yours…” He tilted his head, and listened. “There’s one under the cave of the Stonetooth plateau.” She started to turn, but he stopped her. “There’s two!”

“On it!” She grinned and took off.

Never before in the history of the games had Astrid and Hiccup completely dominated all the points. There was always one or two sheep that were snagged by the others, but when it came time for the black sheep, Astrid was ready. This was her claim to fame. Even if she had lost most of her points, this was always how she won.”

“Go for it,” Hiccup encouraged. “I’ve got your back, honey.” The pet name came without thought.

She blew a flirtatious kiss in his direction, before heading the direction of the launch.

As soon as she was gone, Hiccup let out a grimace at the pain in his back. It had come like a low burning flame, and grew as the race went on.

“**Astrid has this in the bag, let’s go back.**”

“**Are you sure?**”

“**Yeah, I’m just—…**” He suddenly pitched forward, white knuckling Toothless’ reigns.

The Nightfury glided down to the nearest open ground. He crooned quietly. “You okay?”

Hiccup didn’t respond, just slipped off the saddle and started making his way to his house.

“Hiccup!” He heard his father call, “get back in the race!” Soon, everyone was chanting for him.

He had to be somewhere near the stands, but that wasn’t anywhere near his house, he was so far. Everything hurt, his head pounded, his vision was swimming with flashing images. That dragon was staring him down in his mind.

“_Let me out…Let me out…_” it growled. 

“Hiccup?” He heard Astrid say. “What’s wrong?”

He turned to her, but it felt like it was so slow. He waved her off, trying to get her back into the race.

“What ever is going on with you is more important. Come on, talk to me, Sweetheart.”

“**Hiccup, brother, what’s wrong?**”

Hiccup fell to his knees, a screaming note in his ears.

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried.

The teen vaguely heard his clothes ripping before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid saw Hiccup fall to his knees, and dismounted Stormfly in a flash, running to him. “Hiccup!”

He was grunting and moaning.

“Astrid, Lass, what’s going on down there?”

“I don’t know!” She cried back.

“Stop the race!” Stoick shouted, commanding the other dragons to halt in the sky.

“Hey! What gives!?” Snotlout shouted, black sheep in hand.

From the position of the dragons around Hiccup, the crowd could see him in all of his agony. When the other riders landed nearby, the dragons kept them at bay, only allowing them to peer around their backs. Hiccup huffed and puffed, obviously having trouble with just breathing.

Astrid knelt by his side and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Hiccup, look at me! Is it the dragon?”

Without any warning, Hiccup’s shoulders heaved fiercely, and something shifted on his back, growing up from his shoulder blades and pulling at his tunic.

Toothless snatched Astrid’s hood and tugged her out of the way.

Huge leathery wings ripped forth from his back as he screamed with an inhuman shriek. He flexed and then crawled across the ground, spitting green fire with each step. 

The crowd was hysterical. In a moment they were looking at the chief’s son, their beloved hero, and the next, he was a monster. Women screamed, men raised weapons, ready to defend themselves, but no one wanted to attack the boy.

He was still Hiccup.

The dragon boy ripped the rest of his disguise away, his hat, scarf, gloves, and glasses. He stared at Astrid with intensely green eyes, the pupils dilated into paper thin slits.

“Hiccup…” The blonde breathed.

Toothless growled at his friend. “**Brother, come back to us.**”

“**I am no brother of yours, Lizard!**” The Soulsnatcher attempted to take off into the sky with it’s new wings, but didn’t get very far. His wings were still too small to carry him, and there would be no steering until his tail grew. So the beast paced, it’s murderous gaze shifting between everyone nearby. The other dragons were eerily quiet, just _watching_—they had never _seen_ a Soulsnatcher. And it was the boy that had brought them all together. The Nightfury’s other half. What was going to happen now?

Astrid laid a gentle hand on Toothless’ hide. He allowed her to come closer to the boy.

The Soulsnatcher snarled at her, the sound making her bones rattle.

“It’s okay…” She spoke softly. Stretching out her hand, like in training. This was just a normal dragon, right? It could be trained, like the others.

Right?

It was a good thing she didn’t turn her face away, because her betrothed gnashed his sharped teeth at her, thesnap of his jaw sounding like a cracking whip.

Astrid backed up, as the dragon crept closer to her, waiting to pounce. The blonde shook her head. “I will not be frightened by you.” And she beckoned Stormfly near.

The Soulsnatcher paused as the Nadder approached. Without breaking eye contact, Astrid reached into her saddle bag and withdrew her axe. 

Hiccup lowered closer to the ground at the sight of the weapon. He hissed and snarled relentlessly at her.

She never thought she’d raise her axe against him. She loved him, and would do anything to protect him. But here she was, blade out, coming towards him.

In between the angry growls came a guttural voice, broken and barely audible, but it spoke to her. “This is my body.”

Astrid careened the flat side of her axe into his head, knocking him out.

—

Three months ago, Hiccup had other things to worry about. His hands shook with a fervent tremor as he wiped them on his pants. Toothless stayed behind at his father’s house, uncaring of human romance. Hiccup was glad for it, he didn’t need the smug reptile laughing at him. He just needed confidence. Where in the world would he find confidence?

Somehow, he ended up in the cove. How? He’d never know. All he knew was that his mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, and his heart was too.

That’s when he saw her, his golden beauty, strolling into the cove and ducking under the shield. She looked like a perfect sunset. Her hair full of sunshine, her skin flushed a pink…and her body deliciously curved. He just wanted to hold her.

Instead, he responded with annoyance. “What’re you doing here?” He couldn’t handle her, not now.

She frowned. “Well, I came looking for you. You’re father said you had something to tell me. You never came to find me, so I figured you were here.”

“My father?” He accused. “How did he—? Look, I didn’t say anything to him.”

Astrid was put off, “well, he told me you had something to say.”

“Well, I don’t have anything to say.”

“But he said you did.”

“But I didn’t tell him anything!”

“Obviously you did!” Hiccup’s irritation was only becoming more apparent, and heightened Astrid’s temper. She flared her nose. “What’s gotten to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine!” He lied. “I just—I can’t deal with you right now. Can you just…go away?”

“Deal with me!?” She put her hands on her hips. “Hiccup, I am staying right here until you tell me what’s wrong.”

He waved her off as he continued to pace the floor. “Forget it. Stay here and bug me all you want. I don’t care.”

Astrid was furious. Her nosed flared as he turned his back on her. She wouldn’t take this, not from him. She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards. “I don’t like this attitude from you, Hiccup! If you have something to say, spit it out! I’m not playing games!”

As frustrated as Hiccup was, something dared him to grab her shoulders back, and shake her. “Look! You want to know what? I’ve been spending the last week trying to figure out how to tell you how much I love you, okay? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I mess everything up, and I want to convince you to say yes!”

Astrid’s anger dissolved as she stared at him in disbelief. “Yes?”

He stopped. Hiccup breathed a shaky sigh. Everything was out in the open now. All he had to do was ask. That’s all he ever had to do. “Will you marry me?”

Fear made his knees quake as she stared at him in awe. The next words came out like vomit. “Well, I mean, we can’t for a few months still, since we have to wait for the harvest. But I made the mundr, and I just need to give it to your parents, but all in good time I suppose, I was just hoping—…” She cut him off by touching the side of his face.

“You silly boy.” She smiled. “How could you think I’d say anything other then yes?”

“Really?”

“Yes! Hiccup, I’ve known you were the man I was going to marry from the moment I saw you after you woke up from the Red Death incident.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “That long ago?”

“No other man ever made me _feel_ so much.”

“Then I guess all this wondering and anxiety was pretty foolish, huh?”

“You said it, not me.” She grinned, looking up to his eyes. “Now, let’s forget about it, and kiss.”

“Of course, Milady…”

That was three wonderful months ago. Every day since had been sprinkled with wedding preparation. The contract was settled, the Handsal was performed in front of witnesses. Then it was official. Astrid was going to marry the chief’s son.

It all seemed so long ago, Astrid thought as she looked over to the man she was betrothed to, as he laid behind the iron bars. After she knocked him out, he was moved to the measly jail they had on the island. They just hoped the cell would hold him. Currently, Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid watched him, while Toothless waited in the cell with him. Astrid still held her axe, spinning it idly on the ground.

Hiccup stirred, and the vikings were pensive.

“Ugh…what happened?” He groaned.

Everyone relaxed.

Hiccup sat up, his head spinning, and his body sore. He rubbed his forehead.

“You grew wings,” Astrid stated, softly. “And the dragon awoke.”

Hiccup opened his eyes fully to look at his family. “Did…did I hurt anybody?”

Astrid smiled somberly. “No dear, I made sure of that.”

Hiccup sighed in relief.

Stoick stood and opened the door to the cell. “Sorry we put you in here, we just…”

“I understand dad,” the boy stated as he hobbled out. “I don’t blame you in the slightest.”

The chief grabbed Hiccup’s wrist and pulled him into a hug, careful not to crush his new wings. Hiccup returned the embrace, if not a bit awkwardly. But then he heard a sob.

“Dad?”

“I was so worried…” The man whispered. “I saw you fall over, and I heard your screams and then…I was so scared, I thought I lost you.”

The teen was not optimistic about the situation. “You haven’t lost me yet, at least.”

“Astrid told me what’s going on.” Stoick grunted, gripping him tight. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“Your fault!?” Hiccup asked incredulously.

“If I hadn’t set you off that day, you wouldn’t have fled and found those wretched eggs.”

Hiccup barked a feeble laugh. “I would have found them either way, dad! It’s the curiosity in my spirit that’s to blame. Not you.” The teen pulled away from his dad and smiled at him. “I’m sorry that this happened. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…I just didn’t know how!”

“This isn’t something that normally happens.” Gobber added.

“What of the other eggs?”

“Toothless and I tried to dissuade humans and animals alike from going near them. We’re going to try to destroy them later when I have better control over my fire.”

It was then that the adults just stood and stared at the teen, as he was halfway through his transformation.

“So, this is really happening, huh?” Stoick nearly whispered.

“Yeah…” Hiccup hung his head. “Sorry to disappoint you dad…but it doesn’t look like I’ll be chief after all.”

Stoick feigned a laugh. “What are you talking about? I can see it now! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the first dragon chief.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Hiccup smiled dolefully.

“It was worth a shot.”

It was then that there was a knock at the door, and Astrid’s parents entered. Axel Hofferson spoke first, “I hope we didn’t intrude.”

“Not at all,” the chief pardoned.

Mrs. Hofferson was staring at Hiccup with something akin to horror in her eyes. Astrid saw it and approached her. “It’s okay mom, it’s just Hiccup.”

“Oh dear…” The mother rested her hand on her shoulder.

“So…” began Axel, “I guess…there’s not going to be a wedding is there?”

Hiccup turned his face away. Mrs. Hofferson leaked out a sob.

Stoick scratched his chin. “I don’t suppose so. It wouldn’t be fair, would it?”

Axel sighed, “I thought so. We’ll prepare to return the mundr that’s been paid.”

“Now wait.” Stoick commanded. The room was quiet in interest. “I have an idea, that might just be a good alternative.”

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and put her hand in his scaly one.

“Hiccup was the first to train dragons. And as we’ve learned, most dragons can be trained, especially if they’re born into a domestic setting.”

“Dad, what are you saying?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m saying, that it’s obvious that you’re having trouble training the dragon inside of you, and that you need help. Who better than Astrid?”

“Are you assuming that we can train the dragon to just NOT grow?”

“No no no…Just train it to let you have control over your body.”

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well…I guess it’s worth a shot…”

Astrid smiled at him. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“I don’t doubt it.” He returned, and kissed her cheek.

“There, then it’s all settled. Instead of marriage, Astrid will become Hiccup’s trainer and take care of him when he becomes…a full dragon.”

“But Stoick…we can’t accept the mundr if she’s not—…”

“Don’t worry about it. You need the money, and the kids can still be together. It’s all going to be fine.”

Somehow, though he was confident in those words, everyone knew he was lying. 


	9. Chapter 9

She walked the familiar set up steps. The same door she used to approach with thrill, she came upon with dread. She adjusted the parcel on her shoulder, knocked, and then entered.

Stoick was sitting by the fire, quietly poking at it. Stoick’s duties as a chief lessened, now that he wanted to keep an eye on his son. He looked up when she entered.

“There she is,” he smiled.

“Hi, I’m here. Sorry, I was helping my mom.”

“That’s fine.” He stood.

“Where’s Hiccup?”

Stoick pointed upwards. “‘e’s up in the rafters. Not in a good mood, I guess.”

Astrid searched the shadows in the ceiling of the Haddock home, and sure enough, there was a dark form in a corner. Green eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Hi Honey,” she grinned.

He hissed back.

“Well, I leave him to you. I have a busy day.”

“Alright Stoick.” She replied as he left. The blonde put her hands on her hips and stared the boy dragon down. 

He continued his incessant glaring.

She turned away. “Toothless? Are you here?” It wasn’t but a moment later she heard a yawn and scratching on the floor.

The Nightfury slinked out from the loft and nearly rolled down the stairs in exhaustion. He came to lay on the floor by the fire, purring up at the girl.

Astrid stooped and scratched his neck. “You were up all night with him, weren’t you?”

Toothless gurgled and rolled on his back.

The female looked back up to the rafters. Hiccup had moved closer to the loft, but his eyes hadn’t left her. She turned her attention back to the dragon passed out on the floor. “I brought you a present, Toothless. It took some effort from Gobber and I to find in the forge’s back room, but I found it!” She set the parcel on the floor with a ‘clang’, and unwrapped it. Still drowsy, Toothless peered over and sniffed the present. It was the same fin that Hiccup had given him for Snoggletog a few years back. He didn’t really want it, but he knew he’d need it. He swung his tail over quietly, and waited as she attached it.

“There, I think I did it right.” Astrid claimed. Toothless tested it out but it didn’t unfold. “Ah, well, I’ll just have to get Hiccup to do it.”

The Nightfury looked at her is disbelief.

“He just needs to get some sense knocked into him.” She flexed her arm.

Toothless rolled his dragon eyes and laid down to sleep.

She looked up to Hiccup, who once again, had moved a beam, but backed into a corner.

“What? Are you feeling threatened?” She called up to him.

She heard a feline growl from him as his short tail swished behind him.

“Alright Mr. Soulsnatcher. It’s been three days. The village misses Hiccup, and so do I. So you’re going to give him back.” She climbed up the steps and got to rafter level.

As she got closer to him, she could see how he had changed since she was here yesterday. He was bigger, broader muscles, and his wings were the size of his body. He could probably fly if Stoick didn’t forbid him from going outside. His horns were unmistakeable now, sprouting from his head like the roots of a tree. When he noticed how close she was, he opened his mouth wide in a growling hiss, the inside glowing yellow from the fire ignited in the back of his throat.

“Calm down,” she spoke gently, resting a knee on a beam, “I’m not going to hurt you.” And she reach her hand towards him, closed her eyes and turned her head away. She had tried this technique the last several days, but with no luck. The boy usually just ran away.

She heard a low growl from where he was. He hadn’t moved.

“It’s okay…” she whispered, leaning closer.

Suddenly, she felt the sharp pain of his claws tearing through her skin and she recoiled, holding her hands to her chest. “Ahh! Gods you—!” She winced. The wound wasn’t super deep, but it was across her palm, and she knew it would hurt for days to come. “Great…A kerchief, cloth…” she muttered to herself as she glanced around Hiccup’s room. The wound was bleeding pretty badly.

As she was searching his desk, she heard a ‘thump’ of a soft footstep. She turned slightly but then reeled backwards in fear. Her lover was approaching her, his weight on his toes and knuckles. His tail swung slowly like a pendulum, and his shoulders flexed with each movement. He was not growling or hissing, merely staring in wonder.

She held her breath as he neared her, his eyes twitching, never leaving hers. Then he came to her hands, and nudged one away from the other with his nose. She winced as his forked tongue zipped out and lapped at the wound, cleaning the skin around it.

Then he looked up at her, eyes dilated. “Astrid?”

She nearly screamed in relief. “Hiccup!”

Then the boy realized where his mouth was and what was all over his face. He wanted to flee, but he also wanted to embrace her. Instead, he froze.

“I could use a bandage.” She sighed.

“Right! Yes! Of course!” And he scurried around, looking for a clean cloth.

As he hunted, she spoke. “I brought Toothless’ tail, so you could attach it.”

“Good, thank you.” He retrieved a clean cloth. “Come downstairs, so I can clean it.” He stood up fully and groaned. “Ahhh, my aching back. How long have I been gone?”

“….uh…three days.”

He stopped and looked at her. “That long?”

“Yeah…”

“Then we better make sure we get Toothless taken care of. He’s probably dying of boredom.” And he headed downstairs.

Astrid followed after. “I took him flying a few times, but he really wanted to stay with you.”

Hiccup looked fondly over to the napping dragon. “What a Bud.” He continued into the kitchen, wetting the rag with a clean bucket of water, and then making his way back to her. “I don’t think we have any salve. You’ll probably have to go to Gothi’s after this.” He daintily cleaned the wound once again, being as careful as possible, and then wrapped it.

Astrid silently studied him, now that he was in the light.

He looked up in question. “Yes, dear?”

“I missed you.” She stated plainly.

Guilt plagued his expression as he continued his duty. “I’m sorry…but I guess you’ll just have to get used to not seeing me as often.” He never asked if he was responsible for the wound, but he knew. “I just wish you didn’t have to get hurt while you wait for me.”

“I think…I think your dragon is warming up to me.”

Hiccup was surprised to say the least.

“After this,” she flexed her fingers, “you—it approached me…and…almost looked remorseful?”

Hiccup smiled. “Well, you’re my best student when it comes to training dragons. What’s the next step, after you gain it’s trust?”

“Give it a name…” she recited. “But, I feel weird calling it anything. Cause…it’s you but it’s not…is it even a boy dragon?”

“Yes.” Hiccup laughed, “I think the eggs are genderless and just adapt to the host’s sex. But Astrid, remember, it isn’t me.”

“Right, I know…I know…” She sighed, slipping into sadness again.

“How about Thump?”

“Thump? Why Thump?”

“You know, when yaks get the hiccups, it’s called thumps instead.”

“Thats…actually pretty clever. Yeah, let’s go with that one!” She laughed.

Toothless yawned and looked over to his human.

“**Morning sleepyhead.**” Hiccup grinned, going to retrieve the tail Astrid had brought.

“**How’s a dragon supposed to get any sleep with you two talking so loud?**” 

“**Ah, I thought you’d be happy to see me, you big baby**!” He spoke louder as he strapped the tail on.

“Can…can you understand him?” Astrid asked in bewilderment.

“Yeah, actually, I’ve been able to since this whole thing began.”

“That’s amazing!” She knelt next to him. “How is it possible? You just…learned their language?”

“It’s not really a language…” he considered. “It’s like…well you see…I can feel it.” He gestured to his neck. “Like, I can pick up vibrations.”

“That’s…bizarre.”

“You’re telling me.” He rolled his eyes. Then, when he looked back at her, she was gazing at him with fondness. “What?”

“You’re so interesting.”

He blinked. “I guess turning into a dragon will have that effect on a person.”

“Not just that, Hiccup.” She scooted closer. “You’ve always been interesting…you’re so different from everybody else.”

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“We may have, but I just felt like I should bring it up again.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“I love you,” she stated outright, touching her nose to his. “And no amount of scales and fangs will change that.”

“That’s beastiality, Astrid.” 

The blonde smacked his shoulder. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

He grinned. “I know, and I appreciate it.” He kissed her nose in return and took her hands. “Now it’s my turn to be romantic.”

—

They stood on the roof of Hiccup’s house.

“Are you sure about this?”

The boy shrugged. “Not really.” He looped his arms around her waist as she put her’s around his shoulders. “Go ahead and stand on my feet.”

She did.

He spread his wings as far as they would go. “Ready?”

“No.”

“Here we go!” And he leaped, his wings batting the air fervently. Astrid clung to his neck as they skyrocketed into the air. She didn’t scream like the first time they flew together. She just closed her eyes tight and braced for the impact that never came.

“You can open your eyes now…” He whispered, smiling into the hair.

Flying without a dragon. That’s what he had wanted to achieve with his flight suit. And now she knew why. There was this thrill of adrenaline that just wasn’t there when she rode her Nadder. The only security she had was the strong arms around her waist.

Hiccup smiled at her. “See, we’re alive.”

“I’ll trust you when we land,” she teased and kissed his scaly cheek.

She was losing him, but gaining something more in his place.


	10. Chapter 10

A ship rolled into the Berk Harbor, the flag displaying the symbol of the Gauls. Stoick stood at the dock, ready to greet them. The chief smiled as Blackmold tottered off the ship.

“Stoick! My dear friend!”

“Blackmold! It’s always a treat to have you and your…lovely daughter here on Berk!” Stoick embraced the chief with boisterous slaps and pats.

Blackmold’s daughter, Darla the Disagreeable, stood a few feet away, picking her nose. “Where’s Hiccup?” She asked, eating the booger.

“Yes! We are all so excited to see the boy! And see how the training is going! I was also hoping that while we’re here to sign the treaty, we’d stay for the wedding.”

Stoick rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, well, you’re always welcome to stay, but I have to admit…Hiccup’s not here. And the wedding has been called off.”

“In that case, I call dibs on Hiccup next!” Darla squawked.

“Hush child!” Blackmold scolded. “My condolences. I hope everything is alright.”

“Oh, uh, yes, of course. Just, unforeseen circumstances. The children are pretty heartbroken about it as it is…” He cleared his throat. “Enough about that though! Let’s get you two settled in! There’ll be a feast tonight, and tomorrow we can talk about the treaty.”

“Ah, Stoick my friend, there’s no need to talk. Let’s just sign the thing and celebrate!”

Stoick laughed. “That’s a good man!”

—

“Where’s the dragon boy?” Tuff asked, as he took a seat next to Astrid.

She looked down to the table, cup of some hard beverage in her hand. “Not here.”

“Well duh~h,” Ruff exasperated.

“Look, Stoick wanted him to be out of the way while the Gauls were here. He didn’t want him destroying anything or scaring them off.”

“But what good is it to have a half breed dragon as a friend if he can’t terrorize a village or two? Besides, it’s just the Gauls, we’re so tight, nothing could ruin our alignment.”

“You don’t know that,” Astrid pointed. “The Gauls are a viking tribe, and Vikings are unpredictable.”

Tuff laughed, “You’re right about that sister.”

Ruff frowned, “Hey, I’m your sister.”

Her brother looked at her blandly. “Unfortunately.”

Snotlout took a seat with them. “Have you guys seen Darla? I swear, she gets uglier and uglier every year.”

Astrid smirked at him. “Shame you’ll have to get married to that.”

He laughed, “Haha, yeah!” Then he paused. “Wait what?”

Astrid examined her nails. “My dad told me about it during lunch. While they’re here, you’re dad’s going to make a contract for you to marry her.”

“WHAT?!” Snotlout nearly shrieked. “I can’t be seen with the likes of her! I’ll—I’ll contract some venereal disease…for just being in her presence!”

“I heard her breath smells like burnt vinegar.” Tuff smirked.

“How do you even burn vinegar?” Astrid questioned.

“No idea…”

Snotlout spoke with his hands. “Look, the only way that…troll is getting laid, is if she crawls up a chicken’s ass and waits!”

“You’d have sex with a chicken?” Ruff blanched.

“That’s sick. I thought I was the sick one.” Tuff added.

“I don’t have time for this, I have to talk my dad out of ruining my chances with actual women!”

“Like who? My sister is the only available thing around here considered a girl, and that’s just because she can’t grow facial hair.”

Ruffnut punched her brother hard.

Snotlout bit his lip and looked back to Ruff. “I’ll be back. Wait for me, my love!” And he ran to find his father.

“Don’t count on it, Snotface!” Ruff shouted back.

“You totally made up that Darla thing, didn’t you?” Tuff smirked at Astrid.

“I have to entertain myself somehow,” she spoke into her cup as she drank.

It was only a few minutes later that Snotlout returned, fuming. Astrid smiled at him. He scowled.

“I hate you.”

“How’d it go?”

“Oh you know, I asked him to reconsider marrying me off to Darla. And you know what he said? ‘I wasn’t planning on it, but that’s a good idea. I’ll talk to Blackmold later.’”

Astrid howled in laughter as she fell off the bench. “That’s what you get! That’s what you get!!” She kicked her legs in glee, never laughing so hard since Hiccup’s incident.

“I hate you!” Snotlout shouted again.

Tuff grinned at his friend. “But doesn’t it warm your heart to see a friend so lively?”

“No! Actually, it doesn’t!!”

Blackmold and Darla entered the Grand Hall with Stoick and Gobber. The party was in full swing, as at least three men were already stone drunk.

“So I said to him, that’s not my yak, that’s my wife!” The chiefs busted out in laughter.

“Makes sense with the way Darla looks…” Muttered Gobber.

“Oh that’s a great one! Take a seat! We’ll bring you some ale and smoked Mutton.”

“Ah Stoick, that sounds sounds great.”

Suddenly, the hall doors burst open with a blast of wind and put out several torches. A figure zipped in and crawled along the ceiling.

“What kind of Dragon is that?” Blackmold asked, gesturing up to the ceiling. “Never seen the likes before.”

Still jovial, Stoick looked up where he was gesturing. His blood ran cold. “It’s…it’s nothing.” Then he turned to the teen table, a few away. “ASTRID!”

The blonde in mention perked up at her name. “Chief?”

“Thump’s at it again!”

“Where?”

The chief pointed, as the boy-dragon was crawling across the ceiling. He hissed and growled loudly, causing some people nearby to stop what they were doing and stare.

“Stoick, ya got a rouge dragon problem? Cause I’ll show ya what we do with rouges back home!” Blackmold punched his fist.

“No, no…friend, stand down. Astrid will take care of it. She’s been working on him, but he’s a tough one to crack.”

Thump lowered down the wall and then dropped on a table, sniffing at people’s plates. In return, they yanked the food away from him with shouts of ‘no! bad dragon!’. This only agitated him more.

Astrid whistled. “Thump! Come here, boy!” She was calling for her boyfriend like he was a dog. The disfigured teen leap from table to table towards her. “That’s it! Come on!”

“Ugly thing, isn’t it?” Blackmold commented. “Does it have hair? I didn’t know dragons could have hair…since their reptiles and all.”

“He’s an odd one, that Thump.” Stoick stated, passively.

“Darla, why don’t you see if you can train it? Fix this rouge dragon problem, and you’ll have a dragon that…matches you.”

The girl smiled a toothless grin and started over to the blonde with a chicken leg.

“Ah, no! I wouldn’t do that!” Stoick tried to stop. Darla ignored him completely.

Hiccup was nearing the final stages of his transformation, he was already the size of Stoick, and had claws and teeth to match. The only remnants of the human trapped inside, was the hair, small patches of skin, and the fact that Norse could be heard in the roars.

Thump circled the blonde teen, looking for a way around her.

“Are you hungry? Come with me, I’ll get you some food.” She offered, beckoning him forward.

“I’ve got food!” Darla screamed, waving the chicken leg. Hiccup leapt into the air, almost taking flight, and launched off of Astrid.

His jaw snapped with a crack of a whip around the chicken leg. And Darla’s left hand.

“No!” Astrid cried, jumping up to grab hold of the Soulsnatcher. It’s mouth was full, but it made grunting and huffing noises as he shook her off. As for Darla, she screamed and squealed like a pig waving her stump around. It bled like a sprinkler.

Blackmold found an axe and was running towards the dragon that would DARE damage his beloved cow—I mean, daughter.

Stoick then lunged and threw his arms around Blackmold’s neck.

“What’s the deal Stoick!? I’m going to kill that dragon!!”

“You can’t!!”

“And why ever not?!”

Astrid grabbed Thump by the horns and yelled. “Drop it! Drop it!”

The violence of the dragon was stilled. Hiccup took in the terrified looks of the vikings around him, all drawn their weapons and watching him. Darla was still screaming as she held her bloody arm.

He had something in his mouth. What was it? Chicken? And…something else. An odd taste, like nothing he had befor—wait, Darla’s arm was all bloody and—

Hiccup spat out all that was in his mouth. As soon as his eyes laid waste to his atrocity, he whimpered low and sad.

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked, when he went still.

“I did this…” His voice cracked through his growling.

Blackmold was astounded, “Did it just…speak?”

“Yes…” Sighed Stoick. “That’s Hiccup.”

“Are you mad!?”

The teen dragon looked around and digested all the angry faces.

“Calm down, Hiccup.” Astrid stated, still hanging onto his horns.

“No…I can’t! Get off!” He shook his mane and she let go. “I’m a monster!”

The chief let go of Blackmold and approached the dragon. “You _didn’t_ do this. It was the Soulsnatcher. We’ll just take you back to the academy and…”

“I’m too dangerous! Stay away!” He roared, backing away and into tables and chairs. The beast scurried over the furniture, lifted into the air and took off through the doors. One last roar echoed across the sky, “Leave me alone!”

As the tension began to leave the room, people returned their plates and chairs to their rightful places.

“Astrid, go find him.”

“Already on it!” She vaulted the table and took off.

Gobber was already tending to Darla, “Come on lass, Gothi will get you all fixed up. Then I’ll make you a nice pretty hand.”

Blackmold stared at Stoick.

“So…I know what you’re thinking…” Stoick started.

“What am I thinking?” The other chief tried, crossing his arms.

“There goes the treaty…?”

Blackmold shook his head. “I have no idea what’s going on. I was considering that, since I thought you were letting your entire village be bullied by a dragon. And then…I heard him speak…and I think I understand. Maybe you better tell me what all is going on.”

Stoick clapped the man on the shoulder. “Why don’t you worry about Darla for now, I’ll tell you everything when the time comes.”

—

Hiccup flew far north, where the winds were cold and the ocean icy. His wings ached and his chest heaved, but finally he came to an glacier island. At a break in the cliffs, he found a cave, which he quickly acquired. It was dark at first, but in the back of the cave, he saw a bit of light. Going towards it, he found a small hole in the ceiling, letting in the faint sunlight. It was much too small to fit through, though. Other then that, there was not much besides rocks and tree roots.

“Well, this is it, Mister Soulsnatcher. End of the line. I couldn’t train you, and honestly, I don’t trust you. All you do is destroy. And, to prevent anyone else from having this fate…” Hiccup used his new claws to pull down tree roots and rocks. The disruption caused the cave mouth to collapse.

Then he was trapped.

Hiccup laid down on the cold hard ground, curling in on himself. “I guess this is it. Well…I guess I truly learned everything about dragons.” He stared up at the light. “That they do fear death.”

Hiccup laid his head down and tried to sleep. Tears leaked through his lids. “I guess they cry as well.”

“**What are you doing!?**” The dragon snarled in the back of his head.

“Doing what I do best. Protecting my friends and family from a destructive dragon.”

“**I will not allow this!**”

“Well, I suppose that’s your problem. Not mine.”

“**What?**”

“This body is yours now. Take it and leave me in peace.”

“**Human…you have just made a very foolish mistake.**”


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup was nowhere to be found. The night he disappeared, Astrid stayed out late scouring the island, with no such luck of finding him. The assembled dragons in the village helped, all calling to him, and begging their prince to come home, but to no avail. The next day, the gang got involved and spread to nearby islands, then farther and farther. There was no sign of the boy. None of the villages had seen a ‘dragon boy’ and no claw marks in nature matched his. It was hopeless.

“Ah lass, Hiccup’s the type, who when he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be. I’m sure he’ll come back soon.” The chief consoled, an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Astrid scolded. “What if that dragon has taken over his body completely? It was my job to train it, it was my job to save him, and now there’s a dangerous dragon on the loose…and Hiccup—”

“You haven’t slept in two days.” Stoick countered, “why don’t you get some rest, and then you continue your hunt?”

The girl sighed, but conceded. “Alright.”

—

Several days passed, and still no sign of the boy. Everything on Berk seemed to slow down. Things became less exciting. The races stopped. Even Ruff and Tuff were calmer then usual. No one could have predicted it being the calm before the storm.

Astrid was sleeping restlessly when she heard screams from outside. She was up instantly, her axe in hand as she went outside. It was very early morning, when the sun was just on the horizon. She ran from her house, despite her parent’s protests and ran towards the screams. Dragons were in the air, flying towards some unknown enemy in the center of town. Though, many of them were thrown back into houses.

"What is going on?!" Astrid called.

"Wild dragon!!" A woman cried, racing past her.

"What type is it? Monstrous Nightmare? Whispering Death?"

Her question was answered when the beast raised it's head to it's full height.

Astrid stopped, a wave of nausea crashing over her. It had to be the size of a Typhoomerang, maybe bigger. The dragon had a pair of horns that fanned out and ended in hundreds of points. Its head was narrow and pointed, balancing like the head of a hammer on a long serpentine neck. Black scales, with purple marks, spattered down its hide. The striking green eyes scanned the village.

A man, foolish or brave, pointed his sword at the monster, “have at me, foul demon!”

A growl rolled up its throat and belched out of its mouth in a hiss. It cocked its head up then snapped it like a whip, a thunderous clap coming from its jaws. The man with the sword swiped at the beast’s snout, only for the weapon to shatter on impact. In return, the reptile slingshotted him out of the way and into the side of a house. 

Another man came running towards the beast, axe raised to strike it down.

Astrid had moments to react, cartwheeling into the fray, and pushed the man out of the way. Where he stood was now a pillar of green fire.

"Green flames...Hiccup?"

Arrows soared through the air, bouncing off the hard scales.

“Don’t shoot! Stop!!” Astrid ran in front of the dragon, her arms held out. “It’s Hiccup!”

Those that were running toward him stopped and stared in horror. The dragon reared it’s head back, and the blonde vaguely heard someone shout “look out!” before she was engulfed in darkness.

Toothless unfurled his wings when the onslaught was over. Tall walls of flames surrounded the two, preventing anyone from coming to aid.

The Soulsnatcher lowered its head and hissed.

“No! Thump! Stop!” She begged, daring to step closer. “Please…”

The dragon paused, ceasing all movement. It’s eyes blown wide, almost solid black and it’s jaw went slack.

Stoick and Gobber stood, arrows at the ready. Regardless if this was Hiccup or not, they could not have him hurt her.

—

There wasn’t much of him left. Naked, voiceless, and ashamed, Hiccup hung uselessly in this dark realm, impaled with thorns the size of small daggers. His sight was hazy and his blood had run dry as the Soulsnatcher stripped every bit of him away, bit by bit.

“**I’m in your home now. I’m destroying your village. I’m killing your friends and family. _You’re_ killing your friends and family.**” The dragon taunted him on and on, mercilessly.

Though he hadn’t been able to fight back anymore, since he had given up, a bit of strength found it’s way up his throat. “Why do you hate me so much?”

The dragon seemed surprised to here him speak, and came closer. The heat from it’s mouth burned against Hiccup battered skin. “**I know what you were and what you’ve come to be. I have your memories. I’ve seen the monster that you are. You wretched worm, no bigger than a mouse. All you could ever do was cower and cry. While your friends and family fought on, you stayed behind. You sat on the sidelines and watched. You let them all down.**”

A thorn broke off the branch. “I…I wanted to help. I did what I could.”

“**But it was never enough! All you ever did was get in the way! Didn’t you ever think about bettering yourself? No! All you ever did was think about yourself! How you were going to get them to notice you! How you were going to be the hero!**”

A vine snapped.

“Shut up!”

“**But all you will ever be, is a coward!**”

Hiccup shook his arm free of it’s bindings. He was incited to rage from the onslaught of lies. “I may have been a coward, but I’m not anymore! I did what was right for my village, even though they didn’t deserve it!”

“**You’re still running away! All you know how to do is run away!**”

Hiccup’s strength was returning by every word. He shook in exhaustion, pushing through. “That’s not me…that’s not me.”

“**You don’t deserve your life. You insecure little insect. For every moment you doubt yourself, you stop. You stop growing, you stop thinking and planning, and all of your effort is wasted. And look at how puny you are because of it. You define yourself by what others think of you. So stop trying to fight back. It’s too late.**”

Hiccup groaned as he tried to move forward, but without his leg, he just fell onto the dirt.

“**You gave up in that cave, and it’s too late to go back now.**”

This was the ultimate test. Every dragon he had ever trained was leading up to this point.

“Maybe you’re right.” He stated, pressing his hands onto the ground and pushing himself up. “Maybe I define myself by what others think. Maybe I try too hard to impress my village and my dad. But…” He rolled up on his knee, working to stand. “But maybe that’s just who I am. Hiccup the helpful. Hiccup the dependable. Maybe I’m just so full of love, I just want everyone to be happy.”

He stood, wobbly, as his knees trembled underneath him. He was still separated from the dragon by a web of thorns. His doubts. His misgivings. His insecurities.

“But I realize now, that in order for everyone else to be happy, I have to be happy with myself. And I can’t do that if I’m stuck here. With you. I thought leaving was best, but that’s exactly what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

The dragon said nothing, only continued to glare him down with those impossibly green eyes.

“But this is my body, and I want it back.”

“**Try to take it then, dragon master.**”

Hiccup imagined Inferno. A symbol of his intellect, and a weapon for peace. He imagined Astrid’s Axe, swift and merciless. He imagined his father’s hammer, full of power and authority. And he imagined Toothless’ blast, accurate and deadly. He closed his eyes and swung.

The vines dissolved, clearing the path between the two enemies.

Hiccup held out his hand, his palm up to the beast. “It’s over now.”

The dragon, once full of wrath and might, humbled itself and placed it’s muzzle in the trainer’s hand.

“**One great thing, little Hiccup, is that you are always full of surprises.**”

—

Astrid waited, pensive, as the dragon continued to stand in its trance. It had been a minute. The flames were subsiding and the panic in the city was starting to calm as people gathered around to see what had become of the Chief’s son.

Every once in a while, Astrid could swear she heard her name, and Stoick’s and Toothless’. But the beast did not move. No light reflected in it’s eyes, just infinite darkness.

Then, suddenly, the dragon seized and convulsed, letting out a ear splitting shriek. It did not claw and swipe, it did not spout fire, it only cried. It’s screams tore through the air, bringing tears to even the strongest of men.

Finally, like a great tree, all fight left the beast and it fell.

“Hiccup!” Astrid dodged out of his path, but quickly returned and placed her hands on his hide. “Hiccup!” She shouted again, shaking him.

There was no movement.

Toothless wailed loudly and burrowed his head under the dragon’s to hide his anguish.

“I don’t understand,” mentioned Gobber, coming closer. “No one could lay a finger on him. Why did he just…?”

“He’s not breathing!” Astrid called, by his head. “And I can’t feel a pulse!”

Stoick hurried over, resting his head at the base of the dragon’s neck, desperate to hear beating. “I can’t hear anything either…” He whispered.

A sob cut through Astrid’s voice, “oh no!” She collapsed on top of him, crying. “Hiccup! Hiccup!”

There was nothing.

Stoick took off his helmet and also began to weep. “My son…”

The village became as still as the grave, as everyone came to realize that the nightmare was over, but in the worst way.

Toothless heard it first. A faint cracking sound. He sat up and listened. Astrid noticed it after a beat. “What is it?”

Then the cracking became louder, like stones breaking apart, and the dragon’s chest began to swell.

“Hiccup?” Astrid felt the mouth of the beast, but there was still no breath.

A bulge grew out, right by the heart, before a hand burst through the nearly impenetrable scales. The hand was followed by an arm, then another hand.

Astrid rushed in, knife out and began to cut away at the skin.

Hiccup, boy in nature and stature, surfaced, heaving for much need air. He coughed and sputtered and was covered from head to toe in dragon blood, but he was a human again, wholly and completely.

He clawed out of the chest, and into his family’s arms. Though he couldn’t speak right away, they embraced him, wailing and crying and kissing him and praising the gods all the way. The village roared with joy.

“You’re alive!”

“You’re a human!”

“My son!”

“My wonderful Hiccup!” 

He cried too, some in exhaustion, some in relief, and some just because that’s what everyone else was doing.

“How on earth—?” Astrid started, breathless. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. How long had it been since she last saw his face? This face, without horns or unearthly green glows. She just sobbed again and kissed his lips. She didn’t care if all she tasted was iron, she just wanted to feel his lips against her own. And the feeling was wonderful.

When she finally pulled away, Hiccup gave a wistful pat to the dragon’s hide. “He wasn’t a bad dragon. He wasn’t evil or conniving. He was actually the kindest and most giving dragon of all.”

Astrid furrowed her brows.

“Son, Thump took Darla’s hand off.”

“I know. And it sounds crazy…but Thump knew exactly what I needed, more then I did.”

“Which is…?” Astrid pressed, wiping some blood off of his face.

“Me.” He smiled. “I don’t know who I am. Up until now, I was just playing my part. But Thump made me realize that I have to be me. I need to figure out who I am, and then I will truly belong.”

Gobber hobbled over to the group, throwing a blanket over the boy’s naked form. “Yeah, well it was a really shitty way to do it.”

Hiccup smirked, trying to stand, but his body was extremely weak. “He’s-he _was_ a dragon. Of course we can’t completely understand what he did or why.”

“So…he’s gone?” Astrid looked over the motionless body.

“Yeah,” Hiccup supplied, finally standing on his good leg, using her for support. “We can’t both live at the same time. Two different brains, same heart.” He touched his chest. “It’s better this way.” Though, he looked sadly at what he used to be. “He was hated by everyone and everything.”

Toothless approached him, nuzzling and crooning into his waist.

Hiccup nearly fell on top of him, he was so exhausted. He laid his arms around his neck.

“…**smell like blood for a month**…” Hiccup caught.

“Wait, say that again.” He asked, hands firmly on the folds of his neck. Now that he knew what to listen for…

Toothless looked up with his big puppy dog eyes and repeated what he said.

“Aw, turns out I’m not actually dead and all you can think about is how bad I smell? Wow, geez thanks.”

Toothless practically vibrated in excitement, wriggling and nuzzling some more. Hiccup could barely hold on.

“**You can still understand me!**”

“Yes! But only when I feel your neck! Toothless! Gah stop!”

The Nightfury didn’t care, he just licked and licked until he was satisfied.

—

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, terrors singing on the rooftops.

Hiccup, now very clean and well rested sauntered down to breakfast, thinking that all was right with the world, when Stoick spoke up. “Son, we need to talk.”


End file.
